The Hunt
by pdlover56
Summary: A lioness has invaded Seattle Grace, and she's after McDreamy and McSteamy.  Derek VS. Mark.  Please Read and Review. Rate T just to be safe.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't Own Grey's Anatomy... etc.

Fill In

Just two points I thought I would throw in.

-Derek resigned as Chief and returned the position to Richard

-Lexie chose Alex over Mark

-Meredith and Derek are happily married

Prelude

I'm what you could consider a type of lioness in a jungle searching for prey, except for the fact that I hunt for men.

My name is Dr. Cara Queen, and I assume you could consider me a pretty well trained neonatal surgeon. Another thing you should know about me is that I've never been one to teach. I've always been bad in that area of educational teaching. So, when I was offered a job at a teaching hospital, I denied the offer. How was I supposed to teach anyone about medicine? I'm not a teacher.

Then I saw the one thing that drew me into this specific hospital, and no, it wasn't the intense cases they received, or their lack of a neonatal surgeon like me. It was the men at this hospital. I was sure that this was a hospital for aspiring model that had roles as doctors in a shoot. I swear, these men had to have made the top twenty hottest doctors list more than once, if there was such thing.

That's when I knew that I definitely had to improve those teaching skills.

It can't be a hard task. I mean all you have to do is teach a few interns the tricks of the trade which can't be very challenging. Boy was I wrong. Teaching skills can't be made, you had to have them. I needed those skills so of course I worked harder then anyone.

Guess what, I did it. I'm working at the hospital. And now I'm on a hunt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Dr. Queen," Chief Richard Webber said to Cara Queen as he firmly shook her hand.

"It's great to be here," Cara beamed, "But, please call me Cara."

Richard smiled as she glanced around the room. It definitely wasn't a small office. It also was their last stop on the tour of Seattle Grace. Cara had a feeling of where everything was, but didn't know exactly, which caused her to have a sort of a map in hand.

"Richard," Mark Sloan said, not looking up from whatever he seemed to be doing, "Have you seen Derek?"

"No why?" Richard replied.

"I need a cons-" Mark was stopped in mid sentence. When Mark finally looked up he was frozen by Cara's beauty not to mention completely turned on. Her emerald green eyes shown and her red hair bounced in front of her face. She wasn't a petite girl; she was tall and model-like. Cara laid her eyes on Mark. She smiled, "Hello."

"Hello to you too," Mark said slyly, "Mark Sloan, head of Plastics."

"Cara Queen," She said, holding out her hand for him to shake, "Neonatal Surgeon."

Mark smiled again, completely intrigued by this woman. She was a beautiful, dark red headed, true woman. That's when Mark thought. Addison.

"Well Cara, here's your first case," Richard said handing her a chart.

"Great," she smiled, "See you around Dr. Sloan."

Mark was still in awe and instead of words he just nodded his head.

Meredith loved waking up to Derek's handsome face in the morning, but last night he slept at the hospital, while she had the pleasure of sleeping at home in their bed.

She wished that he was there with her. He was the best person to wake up beside in the morning. Instead, this morning she got up, walked downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee.

She sat at the breakfast table and taking small sips. She was thinking about Derek. Then she felt a soft kiss on her cheek but still was frightened and jumped.

"Derek, you scared me," Meredith said turning to face him. He kissed her again, this time on the lips and softly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his face right in front of hers, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Meredith smiled, "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I thought they could handle an hour without me there," Derek smiled. Meredith stared into his gleaming eyes. Meredith had received her wish.

"Victoria Kent, 26, pregnant, admitted for minor scrapes and bruises from a fall," Alex Karev spoke.

"Great," Cara smiled at Alex, "How are we feeling Mrs. Kent?"

"Is my husband here yet?" she asked searching around for him.

"Who, Clark Kent?" Pierce whispered to Laura. Laura giggled a little.

Unluckily for them, Cara over heard there small conversation. "I'm sure that _Joseph_ will be here soon." She glanced disappointedly at the Interns, soon to be residents. They humbled themselves and never said another word.

"Thank you Dr. Queen," Victoria smiled.

"Dr. Karev," Cara said, smiling at Victoria, "How do we proceed?"

"An ultrasound will help to assure that the baby is safe," Alex said, "Then I say we stitch her up and her husband can take her home."

"Perfect, do it," Cara said, "This is Dr. Karev, he will be doing your ultrasound in just a few minutes. I'll see you in a bit Mrs. Kent."

"Wait, Dr. Queen," Victoria stopped Cara. She turned around to face her, "Is my husband here yet?"

Cara's expression turned from happy to puzzled . Why was she asking the same question she had asked a few minutes ago, when the interns made that rude remark.

"He'll be here soon," Cara promised slowly. Then she turned around, "Dr. Karev, who's the head of Neuro?"

"Dr. Shepherd," Alex answered.

"Good, page him to come take a look at her," Cara said, "I'm no neurologist, but it looks like it could be something serious. Then do the ultrasound if it's alright with them."

"Okay," Alex said as he took out his pager. Cara started walking away still stumped by why she would be repeating things and scared of the safety of the baby.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Derek and Meredith lay in bed together, cuddling. Derek kissed the back of Meredith on the back of the neck.

Suddenly, Derek's pager went off and he stared at the clock. "Dam." He said, getting up quickly.

"Derek," Meredith whispered, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to hospital," Derek said, "But I promise I'll be home tonight after drinks with Mark."

Meredith sat up, "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes," he laughed, kissing her softly and quickly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too Der."

/

"Dr. Karev," Victoria called out to Alex who was passing by, "Is my husband here yet?"

"No not yet Mrs. Kent," Alex said stopping at the door, but then continuing on, trying to find Shepherd.

"I'm going to name her April." Victoria called out to Alex who spun around back into the room, "Do you like that name?"

"April's a good name," Alex smiled and Victoria did too.

"Or Isabel," Victoria said. Alex thought back for a moment about Izzie. He thought about their marriage, her struggle with cancer, everything that happened between them. He shook it off. He was with Lexie now. Izzie didn't matter.

"Yeah Izzie's nice too," Alex said.

"Joe," Victoria shinned as a tall dark haired masculine figure walked into the room. He smiled as he looked down at his small fragile wife, "The doctors say that they need to do an ultrasound, fix these cuts then I can go home."

"Great," Joe said and he sat down beside Victoria and held onto her hand. They were the epitome of happy couples.

"And this is Alex, my doctor," Victoria said, smiling at Alex, and then bringing her attention back to Joseph.

"You paged?" Derek said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah like an hour ago," Alex said stubbornly. Derek expression tightened and he stole the chart from Alex, "Dr. Queen needs a consult."

"Dr. Queen?" Derek questioned.

"She's new," Alex said, "Just started today."

"Ah," Derek sighed, "So, Mrs Kent. I hear your doctor wanted a consult."

"Yes," Cara said as she entered the room, "I did."

Derek took one look at Cara, and then did a double take. She gently smiled at him. "Cara Queen, neonatal surgery." She held out her hand for Derek to shake. He did.

"Derek Shepherd, Neuro Surgery," Derek smiled letting go of her hand. Derek turned back to Mrs. Kent, Cara bit her bottom lip. Alex noticed.

"She's been having repetitive memory," Alex told Derek, "She asked three times in a row the same question that we already gave her the answer too."

"Oh doctors," Victoria said, "I have some news for you. I'm going to either name her either April of Isabel."

"She told me that earlier too," Alex whispered.

"Let's get a CT just to see what's going on," Derek said, "Then we'll carry on from there." Derek walked out the room.

"Dr. Karev, do the ultrasound," Cara smiled, "Then take her for a CT."

Cara raced after Derek, hoping to get a minute of word in with him. "Dr. Shepherd." Cara called. Derek turned around.

"Yes," Derek said as he started to head back towards her.

"Where were you this morning?" Cara asked, "I asked for a consult an hour ago. I think there's something severely wrong."

"The CT will prove that," Derek said, "Get Karev to page me when the scans come in."

Derek started walking away. "Wait!" Cara called, "You never answered my question."

"Business at home," Derek said as he turned back around and started walking away.

"Do you want to go out," Cara asked. Derek stopped for a second. Was this girl for real? Did she not know that he was a happily married man who didn't plan on cheating on his wife ever, "For drinks after work?" Derek sighed, "I don't know anyone here and..."

"I'm going with a friend of mine," Derek said, "but you're welcome to join us."

"Okay," Cara smiled. Step one, complete.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"She is so hot." Mark said as Derek sat down at the same table as him for lunch.

"Ha," Derek laughed, "Don't hurt yourself Mark."

"Dam," Mark said, "She has to be the hottest surgeon here."

Derek laughed again. This time he looked in the direction of Mark's eyes to find them leading directly to Cara Queen. She was sitting at a table with other attendings smiling, laughing and constantly flipping her hair in the direction of McDreamy and McSteamy every few seconds.

"I think she's flirting with me," Mark said, "Should I go over there?"

"Why don't you just wait until tonight," Derek suggested, "I invited her out for drinks with us."

"Nice," Mark said sarcastically.

"She's new here," Derek said, "Friendly compassion is mandatory."

"You better watch out," Mark said as he stood up from the table and started to walk away, "She might be on to you."

"Ha," Derek laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich, still mesmerized by Cara. Cara glanced in his direction, got up and started walking toward him.

"Hey stranger," Cara playfully laughed as she sat down, "I thought since you we're nice enough to invite me out for drinks, I would be nice enough to come over here and eat lunch with you."

"You were thinking that," Derek smiled. She smiled too. After a second of silence Derek spoke, "Have a seat."

"Thanks," Cara beamed, smiling her brightest, happiest smile in Derek's direction. Step Two.

/

"I got Superman's wife going down for a CT in twenty minutes," Alex said as he joined Cristina at a table. He wolfed down the first half of his sandwich.

"You want to chew," Cristina said. After a moment of awkward silence, "Dam this is weird without Mer."

"Yeah," Alex agreed as he wolfed down the other half.

Cristina shook her head and then faced the other direction, "Mer?"

"Hey," Meredith said, "Have you seen Derek?"

"Yeah, he's over there?" Cristina pointed taking a sip of her coffee.

"What the hell is he doing?" Meredith cried when she looked in his direction. Cristina turned around too. There she saw Derek, talking intently with an unknown surgeon. They both seemed happy.

"Oh yeah," Alex said, "That chick was checking him out earlier in some patients room. Dr. Queen."

"I'm going to go give Dr. Queen a piece of my mind," Meredith said as she started to storm over to Derek.

"Hey, hey," Cristina said as she grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her back, "What exactly are you going to say?"

Meredith was puzzled, she hadn't thought about that yet. "Why don't you just sit down?" Cristina suggested, "And calm down your hormones a bit."

Meredith glared at her.

Alex jumped up quickly and headed towards the exit of the lunch room.

"Where's he going?" Meredith asked.

"CT," Cristina said taking a bite of her food.

"I miss the hospital," Meredith said looking around the room.

"You'll be back here in no time," Cristina said. She stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Meredith asked.

"I've got a surgery soon." Cristina said, as she turned away, "Bye."

"Bye," Meredith said. She looked over at Derek. This little talk was going to come to an end.

/

"I see you've made some friends," Derek said, glancing over at the table that Cara had left.

"Barely," Cara shrugged, "There too focused on work."

"And you're not," Derek laughed.

"No, I'm here to have fun," Cara said as she stood up from the table and took her tray with her.

"Let me know how that works out for you," Derek asked, keeping his eyes on hers as she walked away.

"Will do," Cara said turning around for one second, then continuing walking. Her shoulder brushed against a pregnant woman, heading the opposite way of her. Cara's eyes met with her for a second, and the woman glared at Cara. Cara faced the way she was walking and shrugged it off.

That's when Derek smiled noticing Meredith walking towards him. He stood up and started walking toward her. "Mer, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought it would be nice to surprise you like you did me," she smiled, "Who was that?" Meredith played the clueless role well.

"Just a friend," Derek smiled, "I'm happy your here, but are you sure it's safe?"

"He should be fine," Meredith grinned.

Derek placed his hands on Meredith's blown up stomach, "Good."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Just stay still Mrs. Kent," Alex spoke into the microphone, which projected his voice into the CT room.

"Okay," She agreed.

Alex jotted down some notes while he waited for the picture to come up on the screen.

"Hey," Lexie Grey said as she came into the CT observation room.

"Hey Lex," Alex said, focusing on her, and not on the CT scan, "What's up?"

"I was just thinking that tonight," Lexie started, timid to finish, "We could..."

Alex looked up at Lexie from the chair, "We could do what?" he asked.

"Oh My God! Look at the size of that thing," Lexie shockingly expressed.

Alex turned back and looked at the image on the screen. The image of Victoria's brain showed a huge tumour. Alex immediately thought how could she be alive?

"Page Shepherd," Alex gasped, "Before it is too late."

/

Mark stood in the hallway with a clear view of the table that he had left, and had just watched Cara leave. He was troubled by the fact that she was into Derek and not him.

"Hey," Cara excitedly said as she stopped in front of Mark, "It's Mark, right?"

"Yeah," Mark smiled, "Cara, right?"

"Yeah," Cara giggled.

"Hey, Cara," Mark started, "I was thinking that tonight, we could..."

Cara's pager started buzzing, and she checked the name and noticed the urgency. "I have to go," she quickly replied, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Mark said devastated. He would blow off Derek any day for her.

Cara shone her biggest smile in Mark's direction as she walked by. He lightly smiled back. Normally, any new female doctor always was attracted to him, not Derek.

Mark turned his direction of mind back to the patients that he had for the day. Next on the list, Victoria Kent, who had just to fix a few cuts on her face. It would only take a few seconds.

Meredith and Derek sat in the lunchroom, talking, when Derek's paged went off. "I got to go. It's Victoria Kent," Derek said as he kissed Meredith on the forehead.

"Bye," Meredith smiled as Derek left. Meredith thought about leaving the hospital and going back home, but being gone for so long made her want to stay even more.

Meredith aimlessly wandered around the hospital, taking in everything that she possibly could. She would be gone for months after the baby was born. She needed to get whatever she could in her system now.

"Meredith," Richard Webber said as he came up behind Meredith. She jumped a little, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see Derek," Meredith told him, "But I'm going home soon."

"Why not stay a while," Richard suggested, "Unless it isn't safe."

"No it's fine," Meredith said, "Well actually, I can't today, Derek told me to go home and if he found out I stayed here, well."

"I understand," Richard said, "Why don't you just come back tomorrow? I'll find a surgery that you can watch from the observation deck."

"That sounds great," Meredith smiled.

"Good," Richard stayed as he walked away from Meredith and Meredith turned to head home for the rest of the day.

/

As Derek raced to the Ct room, he met up with Alex and Lexie in the hall, carrying Mrs. Kent into the O.R.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Look at these scans," Lexie showed him.

Derek was completely speechless, there was no way that those scans could be correct, she couldn't live with a tumour like that, let alone talk and walk like she was.

"Let's get her to the O.R.," Derek spoke loudly, directing Alex and Lexie, "And page Dr. Queen."

"We already did," Lexie said. Then, she and Alex did as they were instructed and took Victoria up to the O.R. Derek ran up to the O.R. too, but ran into Mr. Kent along the way.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

"To the Operating Room," Derek impatiently answered.

"She has to have surgery?" Mr. Kent asked shocked.

"Brain surgery," Derek replied, "There's no time to wait."

"Brain surgery," Mr. Kent repeated as Derek raced to the O.R.

/

"What the hell happened?" Cara asked as she entered the O.R. Victoria laid scared on the table. She was staring up at the ceiling as if it were took fall any second.

"Dr. Queen," She timidly said, "What's happening?"

"You're going to have brain surgery," Cara answered, "Dr. Shepherd is the best, so you have nothing to worry about." Derek looked over at Cara admiring her comment.

"And... and what... about the baby," She stuttered.

"Dr. Queen will be monitoring her the entire time," Derek spoke before Cara could, "She's in good hands."

"Okay," Victoria said as she inhaled and her eyes fluttered shut. Cara looked over and smiled at Derek. Then a terrible thought entered her mind, and she tore her gaze away from him.

Cara went back to where she could monitor the baby best. She looked at Derek and Derek looked at her. Fear was surrounding Cara's eyes, half for Mrs. Kent, and half for him.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives everyone," Derek started, "Let's have some fun."

Cara smiled at the sound of Derek saying fun. She thought that he was just as focussed on work as everyone else here.

"Scalpel."

/

As Mark Sloan passed by the Operation Schedule, he noticed something unfamiliar. His patient, Victoria Kent, was in surgery with Derek and Cara. He didn't know what to think.

Mark stared at the board for a second, found the number of the O.R., and then decided that he would check up on_ his_ patient. It couldn't be that bad right.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It's too much," Derek said, "I have to close her up and take her back in tomorrow."

"She might not make it to tomorrow," Lexie noticed.

"She's stable," Derek replied, "We'll just have to monitor her closely." He looked at Cara for approval.

"The baby's okay," Cara announced, "Close her up."

Derek held out his hand for the tool and started to close up her brain. Cara looked up into the deck, there she saw Mark sitting up there, and angered expression on his face. That was when she remembered that Victoria had requested Mark to take care on her cuts on her face, to prevent scarring. There was no way to prevent the scarring now, the wounds had already partially healed over.

Mark looked down at Cara, she smiled at him under her mask, but how was he to know that she was smiling? She focussed back on the monitor, trying to forget about Mark Sloan.

/

As Derek and Cara scrubbed out of surgery, Mark Sloan met them in the hall way.

"Are we still on for drinks?" Mark asked, only looking at Derek, and not Cara.

Derek looked at Cara and Cara looked at Derek. She was the first to speak, even though it was clear that the question was not directed to her, "I have to be here to monitor the baby. I could get Alex to do that, but I feel that I should be here, it was my case."

"I have to stay here," Derek said, "In case she can't wait till morning."

"Rain Check?" Cara suggested.

"Sure," Mark said, slowly walking away. He didn't turn back around to see Cara looking at him, admiring him from top to bottom.

"I feel bad," Cara stated, "I hate cancelling on people."

"Same," Derek said.

"So, I guess we're both spending the night here," Cara smiled, "Do you want to take shifts watching her?"

"Sure," Derek said, "You take the first shift, I have to call my wife and tell her that I won't be making it home."

"Good idea," Cara laughed slightly, "Make sure you ready for a page from me."

"I will," Derek smiled as Cara headed towards Victoria's room.

/

Meredith sat at home and waited for Derek to come home, when the phone rang.

"Hey Mer."

"Hey."

"It looks like I won't be making it home tonight."

"Well, why not?"

"A patient needs my immediate attention, and I can't leave her."

"Or you can't leave Cara Queen?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind."

"Mer..."

"Look, it's the second night you haven't slept here. You need to come home some time."

"I promise that I will tomorrow, no matter what."

"Even if you have a patient?"

"That's what other neuro surgeons are for right?"

"Right."

"I promise I will see you tomorrow night."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Meredith hung up the phone. She thought about mentioning her visit to Seattle Grace tomorrow to Derek, but she wanted to surprise him again. Except, this time it wasn't much of a surprise, more of an if you don't come home, then I will come to you situation.

Meredith sat down holding her stomach. She thought that she could be going into labour, but the pains were like the ones that she had yesterday and the day before. The pains that she didn't tell Derek about.

She knew that the baby wanted to come out soon, but she wouldn't let it. She wasn't ready and neither was Derek. The baby just needed to come out in a few days.

/

Cara watched Victoria carefully, but she was getting tired. He eyes started to flutter shut, but she opened them quickly. Where was Derek? It was his shift and she couldn't page him because then he would think 911. She was getting tired though, and she really needed to get some rest in an on call room.

Cara couldn't do it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned back in her chair and she did the one thing that every surgeon shouldn't do.

/

Derek walked out of the on call room and checked his watch. He had over slept. Cara was probably very tired and he needed to get to her soon.

On his way to the room, he looked into the lobby, noticing Mr. Kent sleeping in one of the chairs. He wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as Victoria because if anything happened, they wouldn't want him in the way.

As he looked at Mr. Kent, he wondered, would that ever be him someday, waiting for Meredith in a lobby all night? And that's when he remembered that that was almost him, when he lost Meredith after the drowning.

Derek shook his head. He had to stay focussed and get to the room for Cara. He main priority now was not Meredith Grey, it was Victoria Kent.

/

Cara was fast asleep when Derek got there, and luckily before she actually fall into a deep sleep, Derek was tapping on her shoulder.

"You awake?" Derek asked as Cara opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

"You need rest," Derek said, "I'll be here watching her."

Cara hummed in agreement and dozed back off in her chair. She was really going to feel the pain from this sleeping arrangement in the morning.

Derek sat down in another chair and watched Victoria for less than a minute, and then his eyes wandered towards Cara. She was sleeping beautifully. She looked nothing less than an angel. Derek smiled for it reminded him of Meredith, and how badly he wanted to be with her.

And then, the weirdest thing happened, Cara started to snore loudly. Derek felt right at home.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a long night waiting, Derek and Cara were scrubbing back into surgery. Derek felt a little awkward at how close Cara was standing beside him, and how bright her face was despite she had to have had the worst sleep of her life.

"Let's finish what we started," Cara smiled, as she finished washing her hands. She turned around to dry her hands, but immediately turned back.

Derek smiled.

Derek and Cara were practically side by side. She turned to face him, her breath hot on his cheek. Derek turned to face her and she inched her lips towards his. She mumbled something, but he didn't hear it because he pulled away quickly.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do," he said calmly.

"You do!" Cara cried, "Oh God, does Mark know too?"

"Wait what?" Derek asked. Cara looked confused, "You heard about the post it and thinks it's not a real wedding, so you still believe I'm single, but I'm not I'm married."

Cara stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing, "You're kidding, right?"

Derek didn't look like he was kidding.

"Oh, you're serious," she said, "Why would I go after a married man?"

"That's what I was asking myself," Derek replied.

"Derek, I'm not in love with you," Cara said.

"Then why have you been so into me lately," Derek asked.

"Oh, it's not you," she said, "It's Mark Sloan."

/

Mark stormed down the Seattle Grace hall, erupting with anger. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. How could Derek cheat on Meredith? Especially with Cara Queen, when Derek straight forward knew that he was in love with her.

Mark continued to storm off, until he came into contact with Meredith.

"Hey Mark," Meredith smiled.

"You might want to control your husband," Mark snapped.

"What?" Meredith asked confused, "What happened?"

"Cara Queen," Mark said, "That's what happened."

"Mark," Meredith started but was cut off.

"He kissed her," Mark said.

"Who kissed who?" Meredith asked.

"Derek," he said, "He kissed her. And I'm sure them going out last night for drinks without me wasn't just for the drinks." Mark stormed off.

Meredith's stomach tightened. How could Derek do this to her? She was pregnant with his child. Derek wouldn't, Derek couldn't. Mark was pretty upset about it though, Meredith thought, so it must be true.

/

"I'm not clueless," Cara said, "I always know everything I can about a place before I start working there. And the nurses are very talkative."

Derek found himself laughing a bit.

"You and Mark are like best friends," Cara explained further, "I thought if I used you and made him jealous he would want me more. You know, given his reputation."

"His reputation?" Derek repeated. To him, this was all one big joke.

"I'm sorry," Cara apologized, "It was very junior high of me to act that way."

"Mark's the sleep with them and leave them kind of guy," Derek laughed, "But he seems to be pretty into you."

"Really?" Cara piped up. I was as if she was a small child receiving the news that she was going to Disney land this summer.

Derek nodded and then went into the O.R., Cara finished washing her hands and went in to join Derek.

/

Meredith's anger, mixed with the hormonal hurricane state she was in, all contributed to where she found herself. The world around her seemed to be in slow motion. The lights, the people, all of it seemed to just disappear and Meredith felt bliss.


End file.
